


Diet

by threewalls



Category: Petshop of Horrors, Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, M/M, Pets, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chooses the pet that's too noisy to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_sense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quixotic_sense).



His perverted 'godmother' had taken him to Chinatown to buy him a pet. He picked the first one he noticed. It was too noisy to ignore.

The pet shop guy had smiled while he signed papers. No liability if the beast didn't get enough food and exercise.

Right.

Food wasn't a problem. It ate anything and shoving things in the beast's mouth at least shut it up. Exercise, however... was waiting for the beast to tire itself hoping you didn't pass out first.

Flat on his back, he glared at everything. Knowing the old hag, there would be cameras somewhere.


End file.
